


Drown

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drown

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu felt himself drifting down. It was almost peaceful as the water grew darker. He’d been kidnapped and beaten, his red blood darkening the water around him as he sunk. There was something heavy weighing him down and he knew he couldn’t fight it. He closed his eyes and gave in to the need to draw in a breath.

“EMU!” Parad stood on the dock of the lake and tried to calm his breathing. The lake looked so huge...He tried to conceal his terror, cutting the feeling from bleeding through the bond. He paced back and forth as he trembled, grabbing his head. 

_ ‘It’s.. okay..’  _ Emu sent Parad before blacking out.

“EMU! Emu, answer me! Please Emu, answer me!” Parad became frantic as nothing but static came from the bond. He finally took a deep breath, stripping off his jacket. He plunged into the water, ignoring the chill as he searched for his partner. He couldn’t-wouldn’t let him drown. Not after Emu saved him.

The weight finally hit the bottom of the lake, Emu floating limply above it.

Parad’s lungs were burning, but he refused to give up. He kicked his feet, propelling himself down deeper. His vision started greying, then Emu came into view. The bugster put on a burst of speed, ripping the chain binding his partner to the weight. Grabbing Emu, Parad headed for the surface.

Emu lay limp on the dock as Parad checked for a pulse. He found a weak one but Emu was no longer breathing.

With a curse, the bugster began rescue breathing, praying he wasn’t too late. He felt lightheaded, but didn’t stop. 

Eventually, Emu coughed before turning and throwing up. He laid back weakly, his eyes still closed.

“Emu? Are you alright? Please be alright…” Parad clenched and unclenched his hands in worry.

He tried to speak but coughed instead. He focused on Parad’s mind, ‘Breathing hurts..’

Parad wrapped his jacket around Emu, then teleported him into CR. “Help him..” The bugster collapsed beside his partner out cold.

Poppy helped Parad as Hiiro took Emu. 

The pediatrician woke, his mind fuzzy. He looked around and noticed Parad on a bed next to him. He pushed himself up and sat beside the bugster.

“Are you okay?” Parad’s eyes met his. The bugster looked worried and exhausted, minute tremors running through his lanky frame. There was a haunted look that Emu hadn’t seen in a long time too.

“Thank you.. but you didn’t have to save me. I know how afraid you are of water.”

Parad shot up from the bed. “Of course I had to save you! I couldn’t let you drown! Not after you saved me...I love you. I’d die without you..”

Emu gave him a small smile, “I’m sure you’d survive without me.”

“My body, probably. My heart, definitely not.” Parad said softly before shivering.

Emu wrapped a blanket around him, “Are you alright?”

“Still cold.” Parad admitted, his eyes distant. “It was so dark..I was afraid I wouldn’t find you.”

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s not your fault. It’s the jerks who threw you in there.” Parad examined him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Just sore.”

“Okay…” The bugster huddled under the blanket, his face sad.

“What’s wrong?” Emu asked softly.

“I was going to give up. Just like I did before. Just give up and let my time run out if I didn’t find you. I was terrified being in the lake..but I couldn’t just let you die. I’d have broken both my promises.”

“It’s alright. You were really brave going in to save me.”

Parad looked at him. “You’re not mad?”

“Not at all.” Emu smiled.

The bugster snuggled into Emu’s arms, purring like a cat as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
